


Rot and Decay

by X_iodine



Series: Xi's Whumptober 2020 - Tekken Edition [3]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Buried Alive, Canonical Character Death, Dehumanization, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Gore isn't really described in detail, Hurt No Comfort, Immortality, Mild Gore, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_iodine/pseuds/X_iodine
Summary: Shin Kamiya is dead. He was gone and nothing about that would change.
Series: Xi's Whumptober 2020 - Tekken Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948054
Kudos: 2





	Rot and Decay

**Author's Note:**

> Short and messy I'm sorry for the mess. This is the worst thing I've ever written in my life. Got injured so updates will be muuuuuch slower, sorry about that.
> 
> Day 4: Buried Alive.

Shin lay in Alisa's arms unable to move his broken body. Bones and spine snapped so badly there was no way of coming back from this, and yet he felt nothing but peace. 

Evergreen eyes bore into his own, taking his pain away and making him float as the last of his life seeped out of him. Alisa Bosconovitch looked so sad; Her expression showed a pure, unfiltered sadness in every way sans tears. With the last of his strength Shin shakily lifted his arm to touch her cheek, a touch that she reciprocated in an instant.

His ears were starting to go along with his sight, although muffled he could hear Xiaoyu screaming at Jin and asking him for help. He knew deep down that he was beyond saving, but it was nice to know that at least someone cared whether he lived or died here.

Shin had completed what he set out to do, he was finally allowed to die. Heihachi is untouchable and he knew his fists would do nothing to the old man that ruined his life, but going down without a fight wasn't in his agenda. Dying like this? Trying to fight back even if it was futile? His conscience felt clear.

He could no longer feel his body at all and his sight was well and truly gone.

As Shin Kamiya breathed his final breath, he smiled.

....

Sharp and jagged debris. It scratched and pulled at his skin; Pinned his limbs with its weight and pierced through his body. He couldn't _breathe_. He couldn't _see_. Shin couldn't even _**scream**_.

 _ **Crack**_. 

A brief struggle before his neck and spine could no longer take the weight of an entire building, breaking his bones in an instant.

Shin Kamiya's first taste of life after death lasted no more than two minutes before being snuffed out.

It wouldn't be the last time.

...

Shin began to lose count after only five rebirths.

He'd wake under the temples rubble; In shock and struggling for air and relief from the pressure slowly crushing and **breaking his bones,** and one wrong struggle would end his life. It hurt, it always hurt- But he tried to use what time he was able to climb up bit by bit.

When he awoke the sixth time, Shin realized he'd reached the glass and metal. He was sure he'd lost a finger or two, but the pain was starting to _blur_ so much that he couldn't pinpoint where the pain started and where it ended. Everything was starting to merge together, his entire body was screaming and yet, he couldn't scream himself; His mind was so, so loud. 

Pain was starting to _blur_ into a sensation he couldn't name.

His mind was starting to close off; Trying to escape from the reality. There was no reality anymore, the cycle of death and rebirth taking him apart from the inside out. His mind was breaking apart; compartmentalizing itself off in order to protect the young man from the constant and torturous pain his body was going through.

 ~~Shin~~ was fading away into nothing, he was just a body. A thing.

And by the time he reached sunlight, there was nothing left in his broken shell but madness.

.....

It could only open one of its eyes, the other felt injured and crusted over with blood. The entire building was leveled by some sort of explosion, that would explain why it was buried so far underground.

All it could do upon reaching the surface was laugh and scream, both noises merging into a crazed screech. It had reached the surface, but whatever it used to be was likely still buried under the rubble. The body was stronger than its mind, it had reached the surface while its mind stayed dormant.

78M was stronger than that human now, it didn't need him.

An out-of-place breeze on its back silenced its unearthly cackle. 78M could feel a presence behind it, a man but not at the same time. The figure had purple skin and a third eye that appeared to look straight through it. 

It could feels its veins pulsating just by being in his _very presence_. 

The man didn't speak to it; Kazuya Mishima simply looked upon it and saw potential. He didn't need to speak, words were usually reserved for those that truly understood them. And honestly; With nowhere else to go, following this demon was the only satisfying option for it.

Kazuya turned to leave, turning his back on the creature.

It followed along.


End file.
